


100 Kinks - Lams Version

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Fight Sex, First Time, Fisting, Gags, Hamilton - Freeform, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tantric Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, ayyy, break up/make up sex, breath play, clothes sex, how do u even tag, i"ll add more if i think of any, kinda???, lams is the best, lams smut, lots and lots of tags wowza, skype/webcam sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. UNSURE OF WHEN I'LL COME BACK. )</p><p>Experience the world of John and Alexander's sex lives with this overwhelming series of them trying exactly one hundred kinks.</p><p>All take place in the same universe, not in chronological order, though.</p><p>( follow me on tumblr @ litgrumps.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 16 - Dry Humping - Laurens/Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first prompt of my 100 Kinks Challenge that I chose to do.
> 
> It is prompt #16 - Dry Humping. Dry humping is one of my favourite kinks so I decided to do this first. This isn't very long but that's only because I didn't know how to make it longet without having them actually fuck. I apologize.  
> Follow me on tumblr if you want, by the way.  
> bambiidun.tumblr.com
> 
> enjoy this sin.

John had been bored to death literally all day. Class after class, there were exams and a seemingly neverending pile of homework. He was stressed out, tired, and ready to go back to his dorm and sleep for a good day.

Alexander's day was the exact opposite. Somehow, Alexander always seemed to make the best of exams and John would never understand how he was able to get through every homework assignment in less than two hours. Alexander was a complete mystery to John.

John walked into he and Alexander's shared dorm, his backpack lazily slung over his shoulder and his eyes drooping shut just at the sight of his bed. He dropped his bookbag against the wall in the hallway, toeing off his shoes and kicking them over by the backpack.

He lazily walked over to his bed, flopping down onto it face first and sighing in relief. He'd dozed off withing five minutes, his breathing becoming even. That is, until Alexander ran through the door, yelling at the top of his lungs and throwing himself, along with his 20 pound bookbag - what did he even keep in there? - on top of John.

"John, John, John!" Alexander yelled, violently poking John's back. John groaned, burying his face in the soft duvet beneath him. He did not need this right now.

"Joooohn," Alexander drew out the man's name, his voice laced with excitement. John sighed, giving up and turning his head so his cheek was pressed against the duvet. He couldn't really see Alexander, only his leg that was thrown over John's lower back.

"What?" John said, his voice groggy and his tone bored. Alexander bounced again, and John huffed under the weight, his body clenching. 

"Lafayette's back!" Alexander yelled, and John rolled his eyes.

"Sit up a bit, let me turn around," John muttered and Alexander obeyed, lifting himself so his weight was resting on his knees rather than John's lower back. John awkwardly shuffled around, turning his body so he was facing Alexander.

Alexander sat back down on top of John as soon as he'd turned around, luckily John knew how Alexander worked, so he was prepared.

"Did you really wake me up just to tell me that?" John asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight of his boyfriend excitedly nodding above him.

"We haven't seen Lafayette in, like, two months," Alexander defended, his eyes widening and his hands doing crazy motions, "I'm excited and you should be too!"

John shrugged, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillow beneath him.

"If you're so excited to see Lafayette, why aren't you with him?" John asked and he could practically hear Alexander roll his eyes.

"He's with Hercules."

"'Course, he is." 

The room went silent after that, the only noise in the room was the sound of the two men breathing softly. John could've fallen asleep again if it weren't for Alexander's weird and random fidgeting.

"I missed you today," Alexander muttered suddenly and John's eyes flew open, his brow cocking up in surprise.

"Really, now?" Alexander nodded, his eyes looking down, avoiding contact with John at every cost. John smiled, bringing his hands up to Alexander's waist.

"Missed you, too," John said, rubbing small circles on Alexander's skin through the thin fabric of his shirt with his thumbs.

Alexander's head stayed down, random strands of his hair that had somehow escaped his ponytail fell into his face, and his lips curled into a small smile at John's words.

"Really?" Alexander asked, his voice small and John scoffed.

"Of course," John replied, "why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno," Alexander shrugged, "I just get scared about that stuff, you know?"

John frowned and reached up, his hand resting on the back of Alexander's neck. He pulled the man down, kissing him softly and smiling at the noise of surprise that came from Alexander.

John pulled away, smiling. His hands wandered into Alexander's hair, his fingertips pulling at the elastic band that held his hair up. He pulled the hair band out and Alexander's hair fell over his face, the ends of it tickling over John's.

Alexander smiled, closing his eyes and connecting his lips to John's again. John kissed back, his hands tangling in Alexander's now free hair. 

Alexander's tongue poked at John's lips, silently begging him to let him in. John did, opening his mouth and letting out a low moan when his tongue collided with Alexander's.

John could kiss Alexander for days and never get bored. He loved the way Alexander kissed. He was passionate - just like he was with everything else - and sweet and it was John's favourite thing to do.

John bucked his hips up slightly, his groin rubbing up against Alexander's, and Alexander moaned quietly against the other man's lips, his fingers tightening on John's shirt. He pulled away, his breathing heavy.

"Again," Alexander breathed out, his voice high pitched and his lips swollen, "do that again, please."

John smirked. He'd never been one to deny Alexander of things he wanted, so, very slowly, he rutted his hips up and grinded against Alexander again. 

Alexander's head fell, another moan emitting from his mouth, into the crook of John's neck. He pressed sloppy kisses along the dark, freckled skin there as John continued to grind up against Alexander.

He was obviously hard, so was John, and he could barely breathe; his breath hitched everytime John's clothed cock rubbed up against his.

"Alexander," John's voice was low, laced with lust, and he practically moaned his lovers name rather than speak it normally, "ride me," he finished. It had come out as more of a command than a request but he could tell Alexander was turned on by the idea either way by the way Alexander's fingers tightened on his clothed shoulders and his breathing got heavier against his neck.

Alexander pushed himself up so he was sitting straight on top of John, his hands still placed on John's shoulders. John stilled his hips, resting them against the mattress instead, and he waited.

Alexander rolled his hips forward experimentally, his clothed cock brushing against John's, and he moaned loudly, his head falling forward. His hair fell into his face, the strands covering his features as he continued to grind against John.

John's hands found their way to Alexander's waist, his fingers going underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt and digging into the skin of his hips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Alexander let out a broken whimper - God, the things John would do to hear that sound for the rest of his life - and his thrusts began to become messy, sloppy.

"J-John," Alexander whined, his voice high-pitched and his hips grinding down harder on John's, "s-so close."

John nodded, his eyes going up to try and focus on Alexander. His vision was blurry, clouded with lust, but he could barely make out Alexander's expression.

John swears on his life that Alexander is the living embodiment of sin. He looked completely wrecked. His hair was falling over his face, some strands sticking to his forehead from the sweat, and the rest was messy from John's hands. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes glazed over. Alexander looked completely and totally wrecked and it was beautiful.

"C-coming," Alexander's voice pulled John from his thoughts and John nodded against the pillow, his grip on Alexander's hips tightening.

"Come for me, baby girl," John muttered quietly, and Alexander moaned loudly at the pet name, his body collapsing onto John's as a broken sob left his lips.

John could feel all of Alexander's body clench, and he could feel the small, wet patch in the front of Alexander's jeans form on his lower stomach.

John continued to thrust up, the pool of heat starting up in his stomach as he did so. Soon enough, he was coming, a small moan falling from his lips as Alexander kissed him through his orgasm.

If John wasn't tired before, he sure as hell was now. His entire body fell limp against the bed, his eyes falling shut and his grip on Alexander loosening. Alexander wasn't much better, he was breathing heavily against John's neck and John could feel the shorter man's smile against his skin.

"So," Alexander started, his voice quiet, "we should go see Lafayette soon."

John scoffed, letting out a loud laugh and pushing Alexander off of him to the other side of the bed.

"You really need to stop mentioning Lafayette everytime we have sex. It's starting to scare me."


	2. Prompt 34 - Skype Sex - Laurens/Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is naked when John calls and things get a little bit dirty (-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of these will be Lams lmao i'm trash for laurens/hamilton. 
> 
> AnYwAy, sorry this took me so long. these chapters will not come out quickly, i am too fuckin' lazy for that. there'll probably be a new chapter every one or two weeks. don't expect a lot from me. also, this is shit lmao enjoy u dirty sinners.

Alexander had practically fallen out of the shower when he heard the familiar chime of the Skype ringtone coming from his laptop in his bedroom.

He'd hurried out of the shower, almost slipping on the curtain, and messily wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd nearly slipped on the tile, as well, as he made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where his laptop was still signalling that he had a skype call.

He hurriedly sat down in the swivel chair in front of his laptop and, after running a hand through his wet hair, he pressed the green accept button.

He was soon met with the sight of his boyfriend, pixelated and laggy, on the screen, a large smile plastered across his face.

"Alexand - are...are you wearing clothes?" John's smile fell, his eyes scanning over Alexander's shiny, naked torso.

Alexander's eyes glanced over his own body before looking back at John. John was also not wearing a shirt, though that wasn't abnormal since it must've been super late in New York and he was probably getting ready to go to bed.

"Are you...?" Alexander asked back, his voice small. John chuckled, his eyes everywhere but Alexander's face.

"No."

"Good," Alexander said, and John raised a brow, a surprised expression plastering over his face, "at least i'm not alone in my naked-ness."

John laughed again, louder this time, and quickly brought a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Alexander smiled adoringly at his boyfriend, taking in all the curly-hair man had to offer.

John was laying in his bed, his head against the backboard of the bed and his laptop resting on his stomach - the only way Alexander knew this was because of the slight movement of the camera every time the man breathed in and out. He looked just as beautiful as ever, his curla let loose from their usual ponytail, his face flushed red, his freckles dusting over his entire face, neck, and chest.

Alexander could stare at John for hours and never get bored.

"Did I interrupt anything?" John asked, lazily gesturing to Alexander's body, and Alexander shrugged.

"Nah, I was just showering," he replied, lifting himself off of the chair a little so he could show John the top of the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist.

"You've gotten pale," John commented, and Alexander sat back in his chair, snorting.

"Haven't been outside much."

John made a confused face - so fucking adorable, Alexander thought - and, in an equally confused tone, asked, "why not?"

Alexander shrugged again, "no one to hang out with, no reason to leave my house."

"What about Lafayette...or Herc?" 

Alexander glared at John, "do you honestly believe that I'm ever going to actually see them over summer? They use these two months as their 'fuck-time,'" Alexander made air quotations and John laughed quietly, shaking his head.

( Alexander couldn't help but notice the way his curls bouced with the movement, they framed his face so beautifully. )

"Yeah, I guess you're right," John replied softly, "sucks that we can't have 'fuck-time,'" John mocked Alexander's overdramatic air quotations.

Alexander's brows furrowed, "we can, though."

"How, Alex? I'm 2,000 miles away."

"Well," Alexander started, dragging out the word in a high pitched voice, "we have a camera,"

John's eyes widened, "you're kidding me."

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it. I bet you've never even done it!"

"I haven't," John admitted defensively, "it seems like it's be awkward."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "it isn't. It's great."

"Is it, now?"

"Yes."

A silence fell over the two and they sat there awkwardly, John's eyes focusing everywhere but the laptop and Alexander's never leaving John.

"D'you wanna try it?" Alexander asked softly, and John's head shot forward, his eyes even wider than before and his blush deepening.

"I-it'd be w-weird...I wouldn't know what to d-do," Alexander half-smiled, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through it. I promise."

John sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's get this over with."

Alexander smiled widely, and John chuckled at how excited Alexander seemed to be knowing they were about to do this.

Alexander stood slowly, grabbing his laptop and carrying it to the bed with him. He sat the laptop on the bedside table, facing the camera toward the bed, and quickly shed himself of the towel that had been wrapped around his waist - he threw it in the pile of laundry in the corner of the room that had been piling up for the last two weeks, it was nearly as tall as him.

He quickly jumped onto the bed, turning on his side to face the laptop. John was fiddling with his fingers nervously, looking down and chewing on his lip.

"John," Alexander said softly, and John didn't react, he just continued to mess with his fingers - God, Skype better not be glitching out right now, Alexander thought, not right now.

"Papi, please, look at me," Alexander said softly, and he could see John's face, neck, and chest redden even more at the pet name.

John's head slowly turned up and he let out a long exhale when he saw Alexander's torso, chest, and the small spot above his groin where the camera cut off.

"Jesus, Alexander..." John muttered and Alexander smiled, biting his bottom lip.

"Move the camera down, Papi," and John did, moving the laptop down on the bed slowly, placing it between his legs so Alexander could see everything.

Alexander rubbed his hand down his torso, his eyes focused on John's half hard cock positioned before the webcam.

Alexander grabbed his fully hard cock, stroking over it once. 

"Touch yourself, my love." Alexander continued, using the same soft voice he'd been using before. John slowly brought his hand down, wrapping it around his dick and stroking himself.

He let out a sigh of relief, his head falling back against the headboard and his eyes closing.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful, John," Alexander's grip on his cock tightened, and he stroked himself faster as he stared at the blissful looking man in front of him.

"Open your eyes,"

"Nngh,"

"John," Alexander's voice was stern, yet still adoring somehow, and John's head rolled forward, his eyes opening slightly.

"You look incredible, John," Alexander started, slowing his hand, "Open yourself for me, here on camera, pretend it's me."

"Fuck, Alexander," John moaned quietly, and took his hand off of his cock quickly, reaching out of the view of the camera and grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

John quickly opened the small bottle, squirting some onto three fingers and spreading it around.

He readjusted himself, pushing his knees up so they were bent and he was completely spread out in front of the camera.

Alexander let out a heavy breath - one he did not know he was holding in - at the sight, and moaned loudly.

"Fuck yourself open for me, Papi," Alexander moaned out, and John whimpered, travelling his hand down and pressing the tip of his middle finger against the tight rim of his hole.

Alexander watched quietly, the only sound in the two rooms were the lovers' heavy breathing and the soft, wet sound of Alexander stroking himself.

John pressed the finger in, pushing it knuckle deep as quickly as possible and groaning at the sensation. 

Alexander groaned, watching intently. He loved the way that John's fingers seemed to just disappear inside of him. Alexander wanted to bury his face in his pillow, wanted to close his eyes in ecstasy, wanted to look up at the ceiling and fuck himself into oblivion.

However, he couldn't tear his eyes away from John. Beautiful, amazing, incredible John.

"Add another finger," Alexander let out breathily, and John nodded lazily, pushing his index finger in next to the other and breathing out loudly.

"Fuck," John let out, and Alexander smiled. He could listen to John moan for the rest of his life.

Alexander could feel the familiar tingly feeling in his stomach, his entire body shaking softly.

"Close, Papi," Alexander moaned, and John nodded, "Me too."

John added a third finger, thrusting the fingers in and out of himself quickly, whimpering every time his fingers brushed up against that small spot inside of him.

They came one after the other, John being the first to shoot cum all over his stomach, his fingers buried deep inside of himself, his eyes closed tightly, and his head pressed roughly back against the hard headboard behind him.

Alexander followed quickly after, white strings shooting into the camera's view and onto his pale chest, his eyes finally closing and his face burying into the pillow underneath his head, while the hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock gripped tightly on the sheets. His back arched, his torso rising from the bed.

It takes a couple of minutes for either man to say anything, they both just sit there and breathe heavily, bodies coming down from their high.

"Did you like it?" Alexander asked, his voice small and cracking.

John shrugged, "Dunno. It kinda didn't feel like webcam-sex," he brought the laptop back up to rest against his stomach, which he had wiped off seconds before with one of the baby wipes that he always kept in his drawer.

"That's the point, John," Alexander pointed out, lazily bringing the camera to rest on his stomach as well.

"Shut up," John retorted, and he yawned loudly, making Alexander yawn.

"I'm very tired," he said, closing his eyes and Alexander made a noise of agreement.

"We'll Skype tomorrow, yeah?" Alexander asked. John nodded.

"Mhm,"

"I'll call you," 

"'Kay,"

"I love you,"

John's lips curled up into a small smile, "love you too. So, so much."

Neither of them exited the Skype call, and it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep when they could hear each other's soft, even breathing over the laptop speakers.


End file.
